


reckless

by diana_hawthorne (stsgirlie)



Category: Cracks (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsgirlie/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is almost a dream. It hardly feels real, but it is. Those lips against hers, seeking something (she does not know what) – but something that she knows she does not possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless

She has been kissed before – several times. By Poppy, to practise, at night when the rest of the girls are asleep; Miss G, feather kisses placed almost accidentally, burning against her lips, the soft touch of her hand lingering in her memory long after they break apart.

But these are different. They are knowledgeable, experienced, deliberate – and though she hates her (she does hate her, how can she not?), she smells the perfume, the scent of the lake. She feels... she feels.

It is almost a dream. It hardly feels real, but it is. Those lips against hers, seeking something (she does not know what) – but something that she knows she does not possess.

Thick makeup – that she has applied to her face – smears when their cheeks touch, when her lips move to her neck, her shoulder. The red marks she leaves (lipstick waxy against her skin) seem inerasable. They burn when she comes upon them later – when jealousy overwhelms her and threatens to make her do something... reckless.


End file.
